Kate's Own Secret Monster
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Forget about that smoke monster - Kate's found a 'monster' of her own on the Island. So who's she going to reveal it to? Well, Jack and Sawyer wouldn't understand. Maybe Shannon - the bitchy, lazy, but amazingly SEXY blonde bombshell, would understand ;
1. Chapter 1

**Kate's Own Secret Monster**  
_Set early on in the first season.  
Shannon's a careless bitch and no-one really knows anyone all that well.  
Written: 23__rd__ of April, 2009._  
--------------------  
Chapter One

"Hey, Shannon," Kate greeted as she walked up to the blonde.

"Hey," Shannon replied with no enthusiasm or interest.

She was sunbathing on the beach, and hated to be disturbed. Especially by people she didn't like, or had even given the time to talk to her before.

So straight away Shannon knew it was strange for this freckle-faced brunette to be around for something.

"Can I show you something," Kate said as she glanced around the beachscape. "Privately."

"What?" Shannon asked, intrigued but impatient, and still very bitchy-like.

"It's _private_," Kate said sternly.

Shannon got up off her back. Even after their plane crash-landing on a deserted island, Shannon could still scavenge tanning oil from her luggage, settle into her bikinis, and soak up the sun, blissfully careless of those around her.

She already had a killer body – did she really even _need_ more sun?

Shannon scooped up her towel and fitted it around her waist, eyeing off the people around her.

"Little late to cover up, don't you think?" Kate said smartly.

"I'm not going to walk around practically naked. You know how many creeps there could be around here."

"But it's okay when you're _not_ walking around?"

"Do you want me to come see this thing of yours or not?" Shannon fired a daggered look at Kate.

"Sorry," Kate apologized, and led the way into the forest.

---------------

"Okay, so when we first got here," Kate began, after they'd walked a good five minutes into the forest and away from camp; "I was going through all the suitcases."

"I really don't have time for a whole story," Shannon quipped impatiently.

"You're on an island and you don't have _time_?"

The tension was clear. It was so thick you could cut a knife through it. Both girls were fiery at the other for different reasons.

"I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that; I don't have time for _you_."

"You don't even know me," Kate scowled.

"_Exactly_. I don't even _know you_, and now that you've got a secret, you want to tell _me_ about it for some reason," Shannon looked at Kate piercingly again. "_That's_ why I don't have time for you, whoever your name is."

The two glared at each other. Neither was willing to let go and fall into the other's intimidation that easily.

"So are you going to just tell me what's so private in the next two seconds or not?"

Gee, this girl was a real bitch. She was so impatient and aggressive. No wonder none of the fellow survivors had befriended her...

After no reply within the second, Shannon turned around, heading back for camp.

"Wait," Kate stopped her. She was going to reason with Shannon's logic.

She sheepishly held out a figure in her hand as Shannon turned back around.

The blonde knew _this_ was what Kate wanted to keep private. Her eyes looked over it hazily.

"Where did you find that?"

"So _now_ you wanna know the back story?" Kate said with a smirk. "Do you want it?"

Shannon nodded lightly -- a little smile coming to her face.

She held out her hands and Kate passed it onto her.

"Thanks," Shannon said, unexpectedly. It wasn't like her to show appreciation or gratitude – at least not to anyone on this island.

She circled her hands and fingers around it. It was a dildo. A big, fake dick. And it sent shivers down Shannon's spine.

"Big, huh?" Kate snickered with smile.

Shannon just nodded as she felt her face redden.

"How long's it been?" Kate asked. She could see Shannon was shaking with nerves, and her face had lit up with passion.

"A couple weeks."

Kate laughed at that. Shannon's reaction to this monstrous thing had Kate guessing she'd gone with a man – or toy – for months. But nope, only a _couple_ weeks!

"Who with?" Kate asked, digging into Shannon's personal life deeper as she felt the pair of them growing some sort of connection all of a sudden.

"I... I'd rather not say," Shannon told her weakly.

Of course Shannon wouldn't want to tell her the truth. Sure, Kate had handed _just_ what Shannon needed right now, but that could all be thrown out – and disgust could be thrown _in_ – if she told the brunette that she had been the recipient of a good fuck from her own brother.

"How long has it been for you...?"

"Kate," she told her.

"Kate. How long's it been for you, Kate? " Shannon asked. "With a real one, not a fake," she added with a slight blush and a smile.

"Over a year," Kate told her after a moment's thought. That saddened her, and a frown came over her face instantly.

"An hour ago with this, though, huh?" Shannon dangled the dildo in front of her face amiably.

"Nope," Kate answered simply. "I haven't used it."

Shannon's face dropped. This brunette had the chance to fuck herself silly and she didn't take it?! That was obscene to Shannon's thinking.

"Why?"

"Because they aren't really my thing anymore."

"What d'you mean?" Shannon gulped. She was pretty certain of what Kate meant by that.

"What I mean is," Kate took three steps towards Shannon, before eyeing off the blonde's two bikini pieces; "I _love_ your body."

Shannon gulped again as Kate looked her in the eyes.

"Can I watch you use it?" she looked to the dildo in Shannon's grasp.

Shannon gulped for a third time. You could call it nerves, anxiety, or plain and simple unease that she was feeling -- but Shannon knew what it was.

It was _excitement_. A thrill. A rush from Kate coming onto her like this.

Shannon nodded lightly with a look of innocence and fragility on her face.

"Sit down and spread those legs then, sexy," Kate told her sassily, and her cuter-than-a-button smile returned.

Ten metres away, somebody watched the two women. Someone hid behind the thick leaves of a slanted tree.

It was John Locke. The man of faith.

"I _knew_ I was brought here for a reason," he said, wide-eyed and with a grin.

**End of Chapter One**

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease give me your thoughts!!! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Found For A Reason

**Kate's Own Secret Monster: Chapter Two**  
_A direct continuation of the opening chapter. Hope y'all like!  
Date Written: October 11th, 2009._  
********************************

"I love this little thing," Kate smiled as she tugged on Shannon's bikini bottom with all ten fingers.

Shannon blushed as the brunette edged closer and followed as she made her way back and sat down on the nearest log. Kate crouched down with her, eyes fixated on her orange bikini underwear.

"It's not shaven," Shannon said nervously. "I mean, I normally do it but I lost my shaver." The blonde seemed panicked about it. And like she had something to be ashamed of.

"That's okay, Shannon," Kate assured. "I'm the same. An' I hate it all bushy down there." Shannon returned the reassurance with a smile.

With that, Kate entwined her fingers across the front of the underwear, and then to its sides. "These are _too_ cute," she grinned.

"Boone got them for me," Shannon said, uneasy once again. This time it was for good reason.  
"Boone as in your Boone your brother?"  
"Step-brother."

Kate nodded slowly, not really sure what to think about it. Usually your boyfriend bought you bikinis. Not your brother.

"We're not related. It was just our parents," Shannon added cautiously. She knew how weird it was.

"He's cute," Kate said, still a bit gobsmacked but kinda turned on that their relationship was obviously not normal.  
"Yeah," Shannon nodded furiously, and then eased herself from the excessive enthusiasm.

"You smell _amazing_," Kate glided her head lusciously to the helm of Shannon's crotch, cutting the awkward conversation dead.  
"Thanks," Shannon said softly, out of her element with a clear lack of confidence. But then she brought her hands around the back of Kate's head, running them through her hair, and exuberance overcame her. "You _look_ amazing."

Kate drew the underwear down Shannon's long, smooth, tanned legs. They were perfect. About as perfect as what awaited Kate between them. She knelt in awe for a good couple seconds at the sight of a yummy pussy. "I'm getting so wet," Kate giggled embarrassingly, and she rubbed down there, between her own legs.

"How long's it been for you?.... With another girl?" she asked.  
"Never," Shannon answered friskily. "Never with a girl."  
"Wow," Kate was taken aback. "Have you had girls come on to you?"

Shannon just shook her head, a bit shy to say anything.  
"Oh, come on," Kate didn't believe that. Someone as downright sizzling-hot as Shannon would be pestered on a daily basis for a 'rug-munching' session. "If you were in Canada, every straight woman would die to feel-up this body," she talked of her home country.  
"Okay, maybe I do get some offers," Shannon admitted, a little smirk following.  
"Yeah. That's what I thought." The pair broke into cute little laughs, becoming more turned on as they warmed into the other's touch.

When the giggles lulled down, Kate got right into it. Her dildo sat beside Shannon, pressing her left thigh, and Kate swooped it up. But before making good use, she let her fingers do the exploring.

These were to be the most petite fingers ever inside of Shannon's pussy. It made her wet just thinking about this sexy freckle-faced brunette lapping her up. Kate was so pretty. The perfect woman for Shannon to lose her 'lesbian virginity' to.

Meanwhile, John Locke still hid behind vast nature of the forest. He had inched closer, now lurking behind some shrubs, _his_ 'monster' flopped out where it was clear what he was doing with it as he watched the pair of beautiful ladies.

Kate slid her index and middle fingers inside Shannon's flesh. Her surrounding areas weren't cleanly shaven as said, but it was by no means a 'bush' down there. Kate, on the other hand, probably _did_ have something to be embarrassed about. Hers was considerably hairy.

"Top off..."  
" Huh," Kate peered her head up.  
"Can you take your top off?" Shannon smiled as she asked the favour. "Show me your boobs...?"

Of course she could do that. Who could deny that face, and besides, Kate wanted to strip off. Without hesitation, she lifted her grubby white top off and chucked it to the side, before unclipping her bra and doing the same.

Kate knelt higher for Shannon to have a closer inspection. As Charlie had guessed, Kate was size C's. "They're beautiful," Shannon admired, groping both with each hand and feeling them over.  
"Thanks," Kate blushed. Here was this sexy blonde complimenting her and Kate couldn't wait to make her moan. "Can I see yours?"

Shannon pouted for a second, and then grimaced. "Sure," the blonde scrunched her face. "But they're really small. As you can see," she giggled a little.  
"You're being modest," Kate said, playfully squeezing Shannon at her thighs.

Shannon reached behind her back and Kate awaited like it was some magic trick. As the bikini top dropped, Kate's horniness stepped up another level. They were so perky and as perfect as the rest of blonde's body.

"Oh my God. You're so fucking sexy," Kate groaned, pouncing on Shannon unexpectedly. She pressed her face hard up against Shannon's and their breasts done the same.  
"_You're_ sexy," Shannon returned, a bit scared but mostly horny.  
"You don't even _know _how sexy you are," Kate breathed heavily as their mouths clashed and bumped with such epic heat.

The brunette darted her tongue in Shannon's mouth and neither had another thought other than to engage in a 'tongue fight.'

It lasted ten seconds. There was a heap of lust and want there, but both wanted something more. Specifically, maintenance in their southern regions.

"Eat my pussy. My pussy, Kate," Shannon gasped in between millisecond breaks of their kissing. "Make me come."

At that, Kate dropped down abruptly, right to Shannon's crotch and lapped away. She was so incredibly hyped up right now, nothing could break the momentum.

"Ahh!"

Kate screamed, her body seizing in an instant as Shannon opened her eyes that she'd closed amongst the ecstasy.

The brunette had felt something, from right behind her. Looking back in a hurry, there was John Locke. On his knees, practically having already assumed the doggystyle position on her.

"Figured I could help you girls out," he said, nonchalant.  
"John!" Kate screeched. "Get out!"  
"No," Shannon voiced. "Stay. He can take care of you."

Kate fired a look of disgust at Shannon. "He's, like, fifty years old," she hissed, as quietly as she could so as John wouldn't hear it.  
"So what? He's a DILF," Shannon grinned. "And I don't know if you can see his thing from there, but I can, and trust me, you don't wanna pass something like _that_ up."

Kate poked her head up at a higher vantage point in that instant. Before, she hadn't even realised the old fella's trademark long pants were off, but they were. And she could see his cock there, hard and straight as could be.

"Whoa," Kate's eyebrows rose with the remark under her breath. It was big. Probably the biggest she'd ever seen up close and personal.

"Thanks, Shannon," Locke gave the blonde a smile. "Those'll look real good in white," his smile grew, eyeing off Shannon's breasts, his joke residing well and they got what he was saying immediately. That in a short while, his cum would fire and drench them silly.

"Go for it," Kate shrugged, okay with it now. She'd let him go at her while she made lunch of Shannon's glorious cunt.

John wrenched Kate's pants down in a hurry, 'til they were around her knees, and dug in. Literally.

Without any spit or lube, he crammed his dick up Kate. Her pussy was already soaked enough and dripping, so any friction was gone and he was free to pump in and out at will.

Kate noted immediately that he didn't fuck like she expected. To begin with, she presumed he'd be more of a gentleman and ease into it. She was wrong there. Second, she thought his pace and or proficiency would suffer. Wrong again. This was one strong, fit old dude, who was well with the times.

"While we're sharing past experiences", Locke began, "the youngest woman I've fucked was 22. Last year."

Both girls cracked up. That was pretty hilarious, and it was also pretty hot to hear for the both of them! That he'd just come out with something like that.

"Now eat that pussy," John grabbed Kate's neck and shoved her down to Shannon's pussy. It seemed like a forceful shove, but it was really playful more than anything, and the smell of Shannon once again infiltrated and intoxicated Kate.

She immediately went for Shannon's clit, flicking her clit hard against it and spinning her head so she got it from every angle and tenderized the spot. She then dug in finger after finger until her cunt was at full capacity. For the record, she fit in seven, before pushing through her entire right hand, and that's when the moans really kicked in.

Locke built his rhythm to the eight thrusts in and out for every five seconds, and after a minute, it was becoming quite unbearable for both giver and receiver. Sixty seconds mightn't seem that long, but that was nearly one hundred pumps for Locke and Kate was taking a battering.

Both were sweating it up as they felt their climaxes approaching, meanwhile Kate's fisting was doing the work on Shannon. Every couple seconds the brunette took a nibble on Shannon's clit and that made her orgasm approach all the quicker.

All three were moaning and groaning with lust; their bodies about to let all their ecstasy escape at once. It was as if the Island had it planned. Like it was destiny that they'd all come together.

Down to the final five seconds, they all belted out they were going to cum. Shannon moaned heavenly, while Kate groaned like some sex goddess and Locke grunted like an old fart about to have a heart attack.

He belted out a monster yell as he came right up in Kate, his dick convulsing and spitting string after string of fluid inside her. Kate's lower body went into over-drive as she screamed a high-pitch scream and her juices briefly squirted before dribbling out. Shannon gritted her teeth with her orgasm. She grunted through her climax as her cunt sprayed forth cum. It drenched Kate's face and filled her mouth. An _awesome_ reward.

Kate collapsed on the forest ground and Locke jumped up to slap his semi-hard dick over Shannon's breasts. Then the blonde got down next to Kate and as the brunette rolled over onto her back, she lay on top of her, the pair in the 69 position and they soothingly licked one another's pussies dry through their snickering and giggling. The both of them felt oddly rejuvenated the more they went at it.

Locke took position at Kate's head and Shannon's ass, before the brunette sucked him off for a short while. It had only been two minutes since climax and much to Locke's disbelief, his dick was hard again from Kate's prowess. It never got back this hard this quick. Further proof the Island was special!

Without asking first, Locke fitted himself inside Shannon's warm lovebox and got to fucking. The blonde moaned just as much as she had before and that gave John even more motivation.

This was going to be an incredible new love triangle. But this triangle wouldn't have any bitterness, and, well, it wouldn't have any _love_ either. It was all about lust, and if the Island gave the trio enough energy to last a week at this, there's no doubt that's how long it would last.

Everything felt better on this island. Everything.

**End of Chapter Two****  
Once again, I had so much fun writing the chapter. Lots of ideas, lots of scenarios.  
Hope you liked it, and if so, please leave a review! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty B!

**Kate's Own Secret Monster: Chapter Three**_  
Date Written: June 19-21, 2011._  
********************************

The sounds of a filthy, hardcore sex romp filled the dome. This hatch had become quite the place for some alone time. Female shouts and moans were aplenty, so much so that the beeping was drowned out.

That damned clock and computer were a responsibility the fuck buddies going at it could afford to hold off. In such a moment – when a woman is riding your cock with greater ability than a desperate, rapidly-aging pornstar and chronic masturbator combined – you do not, under any circumstances, ask her to stop. Even if that whinging computer is said to save mankind from destruction, you just don't do stop.

Unsurprisingly, that woman on this particular occasion was Kate. And the lucky motherfucker getting his Johnson treated to such Grade A pussy? John Locke. Oh, what a dirty little secret it was between the two of them. Only last week did their other fuck-buddy Shannon die. As sad as it was for anyone to see Shannon go, these two took it especially hard. She was their lover, and an amazing fuck. They were making great strides turning the blonde into a fully-fledged, proud, and slutty bi-sexual, before a sudden tragedy tore it to shreds. But in some great irony, the very person who murdered Shannon had the chance to replace her.

Ana Lucia Cortez. She looked like she'd banged a few girls in her time. And she looked like she hadn't had a good fuck in far too long. So, being the (privately) horny, open-minded people that they were together, John and Kate proposed an idea. Making their intentions clear, Ana Lucia accepted. And now here she was, watching the pair go at it something wild, herself masturbating to the sight. It was kind of like a tryout. She would go, support them, watch their form; and if she liked what she saw, she'd be offered a position.

Ana Lucia was fucking herself with everything she had, but gritting her teeth and being all quiet about it, unlike others (*cough cough* Kate *cough*). With Locke sitting back comfortably on the chair and Kate doing all the work, John could have reached out and slapped Ana Lucia on the knee, she was that close. The girl with a dark complexion and Spanish background had eyes only for Kate, watching in considerable awe the amount of energy and ecstasy exuberating from her hot female counterpart. Ana Lu banged the bejesus out of her own cunt, treating it with the fingers of her right hand and that big fat dildo Kate had stored away from everyone outside of this sexy, slightly-perverted circle, in her left.

As Locke leant over to the keyboard, jotted in the numbers, and pressed Enter, he spotted their 'interviewee' of sorts. Ana Lucia wore a look of utterly uncontrollable _pleasure_, which Locke had a chuckle to himself about... Nevermind the fit hottie riding his dick and the moaning she blessed his ears with. Ana gasped and squealed, before her body lunged forward, head fell, and legs spread further apart. Quite the extraordinary example of a female orgasm, Ana Lucia spread the lips of her pussy out of habit and instinct, enabling the pursuing juices to stamp their impression. Her cum sprayed the hosts, varying from their thighs to as low as their feet once the intensity of the flow died down. Being that these people wanted nasty, Ana Lucia figured she would make the most of it. She stood up and got right in the face of Kate, who momentarily eased her position.

Ana Lucia knew the power of intimidation and how to play it just right. She was in the LAPD, after all. Kate sat stationary on Locke's cock for the most part, gyrating her hips, still screwing him.  
"Taste my pussy," Ana grabbed Kate's jaw, and with a refusal to beckon nicely, crammed the very hand down her jaw that she had had crammed inside her tight snatch not one minute ago.

Kate gagged, and was struck with flat-out terror for a moment as Ana Lucia relentlessly shoved what managed to be her entire hand down Kate's gob. "Taste my fucking cunt!" As the Spaniard slowly drew her hand out, Kate smiled.  
"That was hot," Kate said, a little breathless but hornier than before.  
"I knew it would be, you filthy bitch. If I had my strap-on, I would fuck you _so _hard."  
"Well, ladies... Mr Eko left his stick here."  
"What? No, John. No!" Kate quipped. "I can't take _that_ – it's huge."  
"You'll _take_ what I _give_ _you_," Ana said firmly. And Kate loved that. She loved being dominated, and she wanted this feisty bitch to fuck her right this instant. Kate grabbed Ana Lucia's shirt, tugging it up and off.

Mercy was low on the list of priorities as Ana Lucia took hold of Eko's bible stick.  
"Put your dick in your pants, old man," she said, crouching down before Kate and rubbing the brunette's cunt.  
"I'm fucking you later," John made Ana aware.  
"Don't think so, gramps. If there's gonna be any cock in me, it's gonna be plastic."  
"Ooh, our very own Ellen DeGeneres," Locke insinuated on Ana Lucia's sexuality, with a two-can-play-this-game approach.  
"And you're our very own _delusional_ Hugh Heffner."  
Kate chuckled impulsively. This banter turned her on, but she wanted penetration.  
"Fuck me now and fight later," she asserted.  
"With pleasure," Ana Lucia said under her breath, shoving the bible stick deep in Kate's juicing cunt.  
"FUCK!" The freckle-faced cutie blurted and shrieked. Ana gritted her teeth and really got into it. "Fuckfuckfuck! Slow down," Kate quipped. But that only made the feisty ex-cop go faster. This stick really was too big, and poor Kate was hurting. At the same time, though, she was loving it; her lower half in particular.  
"Dirty bitch. You're a _dirty bitch_!" She admired how this girl could just sit there and take something this massive. "SAY IT!"  
"I'm a - AARGHH. I'm a dirty bitch," Kate's face was red as hell and utterly strained – Ana couldn't think of anything hotter.  
"You're going to CUM all over Jesus' name... All over psalms and readings!" This was some strange-ass dirty talk, but nevertheless it helped Ana Lucia get off.  
"AaaaaAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kate screamed like she'd never screamed before. Jackpot. Ana Lucia yanked Eko's handy sex toy out from the brunette's cunt and replaced it with her lips. They acted like a vacuum, the Spaniard sucking the juices out of Kate's pussy as she came. "Fuck-KUHH!" Kate sighed, falling back on her chair, thighs shaking. She ran her fingers through Ana Lucia's hair as the girl looked up with those sexy, dangerous eyes of hers. "It still hurts, you psycho bitch," Kate laughed. If it wasn't for the incredible orgasm, she would have been pissed. That stick certainly hurt like a motherfucker.

Next thing they knew, a dick came in from the left, spooging on Ana Lucia' face and a little over Kate's crotch. John Locke the obvious culprit. Ana was about to give him one; rip off that cock, perhaps.  
"You sonofabi-"  
"Waitwaitwait," Kate pulled the girl's hair. "Come here." Ana Lucia looked at her for a moment, pissed at Locke and pissed at Kate's conniving smile. But she obeyed, standing up and leaning into Kate. Jizz dangled from her cheek and she fucking hated it. Kate was about to help her out there, but in a true 'dirty bitch' fashion. Ana thought her companion wanted a kiss, but that wasn't quite it. Inching closer, she closed her eyes, pouted her lips, ready to be embraced and have Kate taste her own cum. But instead, the brunette got her tongue out and took a lick of the spunk on Ana Lucia's face.  
"You are _so_ fucking dirty," Ana Lucia opened her eyes and subconsciously began playing with herself.  
"You have no idea," Kate whispered in the girl's ear. Locke meanwhile stood there a smiling fool. It really did all seem too good to be true. Ana was grossed out by man-cum; she'd only tasted it once, years ago, and that was enough – she wanted nothing to do with the stuff ever since, so much so that was the point where she switched teams completely. But now... well now she wanted Kate's lips on hers, and she sincerely wanted that cum, too.  
"Give me that jizz. Drop it in my mouth," Ana yearned for it. She got under Kate, opened wide, and before she knew it, Kate was dribbling out cum from _her_ mouth to _Ana Lucia's_. Cum-swapping: some of the hottest shit you'll ever see. They looked one another dead in the eyes, so turned on and ready to fuck some more – but only after Ana Lucia had a cum-free face. Kate sucked up the remaining jizz from her fuck-buddy's cheek and relayed onto the delicious mouth below.

"Fuck my ass, John," Kate ordered, ready to move on and dying to be fucked ASAP.  
"Seriously?" Locke hadn't had the pleasure, and Kate never showed any interest in anal.  
"Seriously," the brunette confirmed as Ana got up and she shortly followed. "Because that's what dirty bitches do. Right, Ana Lucia?" Kate gave her female friend a smile. (Ana Lucia had to fight urges of mounting her again.)  
"Right," the Spaniard smirked. Kate took a few catwalk-like steps to the hard hatch desk and bent over it. Locke was salivating already; Kate's backside poking up, calling his name.  
"Lube me up, girl,' with her finger, Kate motioned for Ana Lucia to come. Within a heartbeat, Ana was there, spreading this woman's perfect ass and spitting on her tight little hole. "Prep me", Kate moaned, "with your fingers." God, she was being bad. Her friend was only too happy to comply, popping one finger up where the Sun don't shine, and then another. Naturally, Ana Lucia couldn't resist going the extra mile and soon worked up an in-and-out rhythm, with every intention to again bang her friend silly. But Kate wanted cock. "Give me a taste," she murmured, to which Ana stopped in awe.  
"Oh, you _dirty_ bitch." Ana Lucia hated to stop, but she was going to love the reward. She reached out her hand to Kate – eyes solely on her delectable lips. Horny-as-fuck, the Spaniard rubbed her cunt again. The instant Kate popped her mouth around those ass-juiced fingers, Ana masturbated her clit and let out a little sigh. The pair once again made the most sexually-charged eye contact conceivable and that was that. Time for filthy Kate to be screwed some more.  
"Okay, John... I'm ready."

Ana Lucia seemed to float away as Locke swooped in. But she soon came back in. Once Locke had – quite uncomfortably – squeezed his dick into Kate's ass, Ana came up and mirrored her girlfriend's stance. She bent over the table, got right up close next to Kate, and told John to finger her ass. She was really there to kiss Kate - having someone bang her even a little was just the added bonus. So the two women kissed while Locke attempted the anal. But he was too big and Kate was too tight... Ridiculously tight. She didn't want to tell either of her fuck-buddies, but she'd never taken it up the ass before. Only because she was so eager to go for it did neither consider she was a virgin of anal. So after a great deal of "Ouch, this hurts"-type groaning from Kate, and lack of patience from Locke, they opted for the conventional sex. Well, were _about to_, until Ana Lucia stepped in.  
"Fuck _my_ ass," the feisty Spaniard suggested. Locke didn't need to be told twice. He got his dick nice and wet with Kate's juices and immediately shuffled the foot and a half over to Ana's body. John took hold of her by the hips, poked the head of his cock into the awaiting ass, before launching himself in there completely, full guns blazing. Ana Lucia let out a moan. This was the first cock she had had in _years_, and as much pain as she was in right now, it was worth it. Kate was the aggressor in kissing Ana now, while Locke was going crazy on the gorgeous butt. She was barely tight at all; in fact, Ana Lucia was freakishly _loose_.

Being the badass John Locke is, he came buried deep in the girl's ass. And Kate being the horny, young nymphomaniac she was, she crouched down between the other woman's spread legs and buried her face in the impeccable ass before her. She gaped Ana Lucia's tight hole and poked her tongue inside, making a meal of Locke's cum as it came trickling down.  
"Dude..." All three heads swung around to their unexpected guest. Hurley stood there, smiling.  
"Hello, Hugo," Locke welcomed him.  
"Can I join?"  
"I don't think s-"  
"Hell yeah!" Ana Lucia was in favour of it. "Fat guy with a small dick... I love it."  
"Hey, it's not small," Hurley defended himself.  
"Bull-crap," she stood up (much to Kate's disappointment) and walked over to the big guy.  
"Okay, so it's small," he caved in.  
"Awesome," Ana smiled, dropped to her knees, and pulled Hurley's three-quarter pants down to his ankles. He didn't smell so great, but Ana Lucia's sick fetish loved that. She yanked Hurley's briefs down – chuckling at his tiny cock – before grabbing it at the base and giving it a home in her mouth.

These castaways were crazy horny. Three of them were in on these dirty sex sessions, and now Hurley was going to be the fourth. Surely it would soon spread like wildfire, and there'd be a massive, 'everyone's-invited' orgy... _Just what Locke and Kate wanted._

**END OF CHAPTER THREE.  
Kate's Own Secret Monster.  
**


End file.
